Diskussion:Ahsoka Tano/Legends
Anakins Padawan Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre wenn Anakin einen Padawan hätte und nun hat er einen! Jetzt kann ich es kaum noch abwarten bis The Clone Wars in Deutschland rauskommt. Gibt es schon weitere Infos über neue Charakter?--Opi-Wann Knobi 19:39, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Es gibt schon den Kinofilm wo er als erstes mit Ahsoka zusammenarbeitet auf deutsch.--Mara Skywalk 15:26, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Und Opi-Wann Knobis Beitrag ist schon über ein Jahr alt. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:29, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ahsokas Geburtsjahr Zum Geburtsdatum: In einer Presseinfo hat Warner Brothers Deutschland am 03.08.2008 folgendes mitgeteilt: :„''Ahsoka Tano :Sie weiß ihr Schwert zu führen, bewährt sich als Taktikerin und besitzt einen unbestechlichen logischen Verstand, aber sie ist mit ihren 14 Jahren eben sehr jung und muss noch zwei Jahre warten, bis sie alt genug ist, um ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen.“ Quelle: http://www.starwars-union.de/index.php?id=tcwpresse&seite=4 Da die Klonkriege im Jahr 22VSY spielen, ergibt sich daraus das Geburtsjahr 36VSY. --195.93.60.67 22:05, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :1. Star Wars Union ist keine Quelle. 2. Die Klonkriege begannen 22 VSY und endeten 19 VSY, wann in dieser Zeit The Clone Wars spielt, ist bisher nicht bekannt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:18, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::The Clone Wars müsste zwischen Clone Wars Episode 21 und 22 spielen. Siehe Begründung Gruß --[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:53, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Synchronstimme? Ich habe grade The Clone Wars gesehen, er hat mir sehr gefallen, obwohl er von den ach so tollen Kritikern total niedergemacht wurde. Besonders gut fand ich auch Ahsokas Synchronsprecherin, deren Stimme mir direkt ans Herz gewachsen ist, nun habe ich allerdings versucht herauszufinden wer Ahsoka denn nun spricht, doch auch nach Intensiver Suche im Internet konnte ich nichts finden. Kann mir hier jemand helfen und nun sagen wer denn nun die Synchronsprecherin ist? --Eishu 04:07, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Meinst die englisch oder die deutsch Stimme? Ich muss jetzt in die Schule das heißt um 5:00 versuche dir zu antworten. Gruß --[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 07:33, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja ich suche auch schon nach den deutschen Stimmen, die fehlen hier noch gänzlich. Die englischen sind im artikel, nur das uns das nicht viel hilft. Bin dafür die englischen durch die deutschen sprecher auszutauschen.--Yoda41 Admin 12:13, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe eine VERMUTUNG, wer die (deutsche) Synchronstimme ist. Und zwar KOMMT ES MIR SO VOR, als sei es dieselbe Synchronsprecherin wie für das Rotkäppchen in dem Film "Rotkäppchen-Verschwörung". Dort spricht Sarah Kuttner das Rotkäppchen, also könnte Sarah Kuttner auch Ahsoka gesprochen haben. --91.14.211.61 13:12, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich hab Fr. Kuttner mal angefragt. --91.14.211.61 14:17, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::NEGATIV. Fr. K. war nicht die Synchronstimme. Hat sie mir eben geschrieben. --91.14.211.61 14:46, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::ZWEITER VERSUCH. Fr. Josephine Schmidt. Angefragt. --91.14.211.61 14:53, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ok die englischen Stimme ist die von Ashley Eckstein und mehr Synchronsprecher gibt es hir Jedipedia. Gruß --[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:14, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke für die vielen Antworten, aber ich meinte schon die deutschen Stimmen. Die Englischen habe ich bereits in IMDB gefunden, aber die deutschen sind irgendwie nirgendwo zu finden. Trotzedem danke für die Mühen. PS: Intressant dass man deutsche Schauspieler einfach so anschreiben kann... --Eishu 17:35, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Klar kann man ihnen ganz normal Briefe oder E-Mails schreiben wie allen anderen Menschen auch. Und die einen antworten schnell und die anderen nicht. --91.14.238.2 08:16, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Josephine Schmidt sagt auf ihrer Website, dass sie Ahsoka Tano synchronisiert hat: „''Der neue Star Wars Film kommt am 14.08.2008 ins Kino - ratet mal, wer die neue Figur Ahsoka Tano spricht :)“ Man kann sich daher sicher sein, dass sie die deutsche Sprecherin ist. Viele Grüße, 17:45, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Gute Arbeit 3PO^^. Kannst du auch die anderen rausfinden? Das müsste dann ja wie in den Filmen sein, oder? Also z.B. Philipp Moog für Kenobi. Trägst du die sprecher dann auch im artikel zum film ein?--Yoda41 Admin 20:27, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Alle Synchronsprecher des Films sind bereits bekannt, mal von Ahsoka und General Loathsom abgesehen. Im Gegensatz zum Englischen haben wir alle "Originalstimmen". 20:36, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Auch Palpatine?--Yoda41 Admin 21:20, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ja, auch Palpatine. Ich war den Film nämlich heute gucken gegangen. Gruß – Andro Disku 21:24, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vielen Dank dass ihr meine Frage beantwortet habt ^^--Eishu 12:50, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ahsoka als Hauptfigur von "The Clone Wars" Hallo @ all, ich hab mal im Deutschunterricht gelernt, daß eine Hauptfigur derjenige ist, der während des Stücks die weiteste Entwicklung zeigt. Das muß nicht die Figur sein, die am meisten zu sehen ist, auch nicht die Figur, die sozusagen "das Tor schießt", und die Hauptfigur muß auch nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Bühne stehen. In dem Sinne ist Ahsoka die Hauptfigur von The Clone Wars. Über Obi-Wan und Anakin wissen wir hinterher nicht mehr als vorher. Anakin hat auch einen böser Aussetzer; er glaubt Dookus Lüge, Ahsoka sei von Hutts getötet worden, und rast mit seinem Motorrad zu Jabbas Palast. Hinter dem Phantom herjagend bemerkt er nicht die reale Gefahr für Ahsoka, die gerade mit drei Magna-Wächtern kämpfen muß und sogar noch nach Anakin ruft, aber der bekommt nix mit. Keine tolle Leistung für den Auserwählten. Ahsoka dagegen profiliert sich. Sie besiegt die drei Magnas und erfüllt die Mission, den kleinen Huttling zu schützen. Im Grunde schießt sie damit sogar das Tor, obwohl das für die Hauptfigur, wie gesagt, gar nicht unbedingt erforderlich ist. --91.67.51.159 21:13, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) (*Ahsoka-Fan is*) :Dem würde ich so beipflichten. Die anderen sind zwar auch Hauptpersonen, doch Ashoka fällt da schon rein. Ein Film jetzt so auf diese Punkte zu anaysieren ist unwichtig, da dies zudem die Filmanstalten machen und wir hier keinen Einfluss drauf nehmen. Der Rest ist Interpretationssache mit reichlich Spekulation, was nicht in die Jedipedia gehört. Aber eine Hauptfigur im Film ist sie allemal, nur halt eher nicht auf die gesamte Ära bezogen. --Darth Vader 21:19, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::In "The Force unleshed" sieht man am Ende der Demo einen Film, wo ebenfalls angedeutet wird, das Ashoka getötet wird. demnach müsste sie aber die Klonkriege überlebt haben. --Jaklamm 20:38, 31. Mai. 2009 :::Welcher Film? Joni 06:36, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::wenn man die demo durchspielt ein kurzer trailer. hab das spiel aber inzwischen und es ist nicht ashoka sondern shaak ti glaub ich --Jaklamm Bildergalerie sammeln Mit fällt auf: Wenn man bei google nach Bildern von Ahsoka Tano sucht, bekommt man immer dasselbe zu sehen. Ich schlage vor, ne Bildergalerie von ihr zu sammeln. Übrigens gibt es Fans oder Schauspieler, die sich als Ahsoka Tano kostümieren, schaut mal http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3041/2570011965_a1fe064413.jpg?v=0 Ich find den schlipsförmigen "Vorhänger" an ihrem Gürtel so sweet ... --91.14.238.2 08:19, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Eine Bildergalerie von allen bisher hochgeladenen Bildern von Ahsoka Tano findest du auch in der Kategorie:Bilder von Ahsoka Tano. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 10:17, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Episode 2 Guck ich nicht recht oder sieht man Ahsoka in ep 2 kurz ?? wo obi wan yoda nach den koordinaten von kamino fragt in der jünglings schar???--NOM ANOR 21:48, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nein, das ist Ashla. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:03, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::achso danke--NOM ANOR 14:29, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Episode 3 wo order 66 ausgeführt wird nachher doch so ein jedi auf nem schlitten und der sieht ahsoka ganz schön ähnlich ist sie das vielleicht? mfg--X-wing 14:53, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nein, das müsste Stass Allie sein -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 15:23, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ups. Ich meine Aayla Secura sieht ihr ähnlich, es ist aber Stass Allie. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 13:30, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Es ist aber Stass Allie. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:32, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Aayla Secura sieht ihr ähnlich, es ist aber Stass Allie. (Verwirrung^^) -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 13:34, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Hier steht's genau. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Holocrons | Artikel 19:59, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Rechtschreibung ok jetzt ist der Artikel einigermaßen lesbar, vorher waren manche Abschnitte geschrieben als wäre da ein Erstklässler am Werk gewesen. Ich habe nicht nur die Zeitfehler korrigiert sondern auch einige sehr stark umgangssprachliche Formulierungen abgeändert. -Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 17:39, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :so der artikel ist jetzt soweit fertig, aber ich meine da fehlt noch was von der Story hab aber keine ahnung da ich zur zeit WdM am lesen bin und in den klonkriegen nicht drin bin, achso man hätte auch noch die neutralität bemängeln können ich hab sätze korrigiert wie die herrischen jedi taten das und das oder Ventress trickste den und den wundervoll aus. -Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 13:28, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Order 66 Ist mitlerweile bekannt was mit Ahsoka nach der Order 66 geschah? Oder gab es bereits eine Ankündigung, die besagt, dass dies noch enthüllt wird?AniD 20:06, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Bislang ist noch nichts bekannt. 15:18, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Solange The Clone Wars noch läuft, wird sich daran nichts ändern. Pandora Diskussion 18:32, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Da Ahsoka nur in TCW vorkommt, werden die Produzenten sie irgendwie (Tod, mysteriöses Verschwinden) verschwinden lassen müssen, um nicht in Konflikt mit anderen Quellen zu kommen. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 18:36, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Wer sagt denn, dass sie überhaupt solange lebt? in epi 3 kam sie ja nicht vor... Wenn es bekannt wäre, würde es sicherlich im Artikel stehen und ich denke, jeder Benutzer, der daran interessiert ist, würde es mitbekommen, da sie ja eine ziemlich wichtige Rolle spielt. (hach, ich hatte so lange keinen Bearbeitungskonflikt mehr -.-) Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:39, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::War Ahsoka nicht die, die in ihrem Speeder abgeschossen wurde? lg Admiral Pellaeon 11:12, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Nein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:32, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ich hab eine kleine Kurzgeschichte geschrieben, die von Ahsokas Tod handelt. Falls sie jemand lesen mag, einfach Bescheid geben. ErikDraven 20:31, 12. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::::::JP:WJNI Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 01:37, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::::::::War das nun ein Ja oder ein Nein? ;) ErikDraven 16:20, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) Das war ein klares Nein. Die Jedipedia ist keine Plattform für eigens entwicktelte Geschichten zu Star Wars sondern zur Zusammenfassung von Informationen aus öffentlichen Quellen. KitDiskussion 17:02, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Naja, ich würde sie ja auch nicht im Wiki veröffentlichen, sondern einem interessierten Leser beispielsweise zuschicken. ErikDraven 17:19, 14. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Die Jedipedia dient einfach nur der Darstellung der offiziellen Fakten, daher wird allem FanFiction-Bezogenen mit größtem Argwohn begegnet. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:22, 14. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Na gut, ich hatte nicht vor, sie im Jedipedia zu veröffentlichen, ausser in meinem Blog vielleicht, sofern ich den mal finden würde. Aber dann eben nicht, schade. ErikDraven 17:55, 15. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::In der Jedipedia hat man keinen "Block". Auf allen Seiten ist FanFiction verboten! KitDiskussion 17:58, 15. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::::Das hat er auch überhaupt nicht behauptet... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:05, 15. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::::Etwas unentspannt, Kit Fisto? ;) Erstens heisst es immer noch Blo'g', zweitens lasse ich es dann halt. Schade, dass manche Leute auf gutgemeinte Ideen so reagieren ... ErikDraven 19:46, 15. Mär. 2011 (CET) Da entschuldige ich mich, ich habe was falsch verstanden. Bei vielen vor allem neuen Benutzern ist es nur so, dass sie Hinweise auf sowas immer wieder missachten und das nervt einen natürlich nach einiger Zeit. Wie gesagt habe ich es falsch verstanden. KitDiskussion 21:26, 15. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Ich glaub das sie die Order überleben haben muss. Denn auf Mortis hatte Ahsoka eine Vision von ihrem älteren Ich und da wußte ihr ält.Ich das Anakin zur dunklen Seite wechseln wird. Daraus kann man schließen das sie nach der Order noch lebt. Und Darth Vader hätte nie sie töten können. Also ich sag sie lebt ( also nach der Order66 )(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von TaubeAmor (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16:32, 13. Mär. 2012 (CET)) Sorry Ich hatte das UC nicht gesehen aber kann es trotzdem drin bleiben möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 18:14, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Natürlich bleibt es drin. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:15, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Danke scheinst ja begeistert zu sein möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 18:22, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Wovon? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:26, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Vom Bild möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 18:28, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Nein, das sieht beschissen aus. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:29, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Gut dann so besser möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 18:31, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) Staffel-Drei-Trailer Ist es wirklich sinnvoll, jetzt schon die "Infos" aus den Trailer zu Staffel 3 einzubauen? Es ist nicht klar, inwieweit diese Szenen zusammenhängend sind, jeglicher Kontext oder zeitliche Einordnung fehlt völlig. Ich würde vorschlage, die Infos erst einzubauen, wenn es da auch was deffinitive zu gibt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:19, 4. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Das sehe ich genauso. Infos aus Trailern sind meistens nicht zuverlässig und stiften nur Verwirrung. – 'Andro' Disku 13:20, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Formulierung "''Sie wirkte danach in der Zerstörung einer Droidenfabrik auf Geonosis mit und stellte zwei Verbrecherinnen, welche Ahsokas Lichtschwert von einem anderen Dieb erbeutet hatten." das scheint irgendwie verwirrend. Da sie nicht während der Schlacht von Geonosis die zwei Verbrecherinnen stellte, sondern erst später auf Coruscant. Das sollte man ggf, um missverständnissen vorzubeugen, entsprechend aufschreiben. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.193.79.145 (Diskussion) 13:59, 6. Jul. 2010) :Du darfst es gerne umformulieren. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 14:13, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Na das würd ich gern tun, dummerweise ist der Artikel geblockt ;) --93.208.168.15 00:33, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn du dich , kannst du den Artikel nach kurzer Wartezeit bearbeiten. (Mit einer Anmeldung sind weder Kosten noch Pflichten verbunden.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:22, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Habs geändert. Rorret 09:53, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) Bild 1 thumb|right|Der Holzschnitt thumb|right|Ganzkörperportait sorry Verfasser, aber das bild wo ahsoka GANZ zu sehen war hat mehr über ihre Anatomie verraten. Bitte fügt es wider ein. Rot EN1 17:59, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich wiederhole: Trevas = gut, aber nicht in dieser Infobox. Und dabei bleibt es auch, schon alleine, weil wir gute Frontalaufnahmen von ihr haben. Die Anatomie kannst du auf anderen Bildern des Artikels - oder noch besser: im Togruta-Artikel begutachten. 18:09, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Das ist doch jetz nicht dein Ernst? Du wills diesen Holzschnitt, wo man nur das Gesicht sieht, statt eines in realistischerem Stil gehaltenen Ganzkörperbild verwenden? Meinetwegen kann man das Bild ja etwas zurechtschneiden, aber doch bitte nicht das im TCW-Stil. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:36, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::P.S: Ich werde nochmal aufzählen, wass für dieses Bild spricht: ::*Es wirkt realitischer ::*Es unterscheidet sich von den üblichen TCW-Bildern und bietet den Leser somit auf den ersten Blick einen neuen Einblick in die Person ::*Man sieht mehr von ihr. Admiral Ackbar 20:40, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich bin auch für das Bild von Herrn Trevas. Sein Stil gefällt mir und er ist besser als diese stilisierte Darstellung aus TCW. Zudem bin ich auch immer für Bilder, welche mehr als nur das Gesicht zeigen. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 20:46, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das ist mein Ernst. Ahsoka ist fast ausschließlich TCW. Was sich Chris dabei gedacht hat, sie so komisch und untypisch darzustellen, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Sie steht seitlich, was das Bild alleine schon bei der Auswahl an Ahsoka-Bildern disqualifiziert. Das gezeichnete Bild kann gerne und mit Freuden irgendwo im Artikel eingebaut werden - aber nicht in der Infobox. 21:42, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Können wir dan wenigsten eins nehmen, wo man etwas mehr als ihren Kopf sieht, z.B. das? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:50, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Das war ja vorher drin. Das ist noch schlechter. Dann lieber eins, direkt aus der Serie und nicht eins wo sie freigestellt ist. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 21:53, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Gerne. Ich schau mal, was sich da finden lässt. 22:00, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich greife das mal wieder auf. Ich denke, dass das immomentige aufjeden fall besser ist als das alte, da hier schon mal nicht der Schimmer vom lichtschwert dabei ist (ich rede von dem hier). AUch finde ich es besser als das realistischer gezeichnete, da die meisten, die unsere Artikel lesen, sie so kennen. So erkennt man sie sofort wieder, bei dem anderen finde ich, sieht man nicht den Unterschied zu anderen Togruta (was damit zusammenhängt, dass man sie nur aus TCW kennt). Auch denke ich, dass, wenn wir die Möglichkeit haben, solche Bilder mit weißem Hintergrund zu haben, die ganz klar dafür da sind, dem Interessierten die gezeigte Person besser dazustellen, wir sie auch nutzen sollten. Wenn wir ein Bild direkt aus TCW nehmen würden, kommt es leicht vor, dass dort Qualitätsmängel auftauchen (gut, bei Ben jetzt nicht unbedingt, der meinte aber vor 10 Tagen, er kümmere sich drum und so schwer ist das eigentlich nicht - soll keine Kritik an deiner Arbeitsmoral sein, Ben BIld:;-).gif) Kit Diskussion 22:42, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Persönlichkeitsteil Ich versteh nich ganz warum der Persölichkeitsteil von ahsoka in der vergangenheit geschrieben ist noch ist nicht klar ob sie bei der order 66 stirbt o. voher.... (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 188.193.52.243 (Diskussion) 18:28, 12. Feb. 2011) :Alle Artikel werden in der Vergangenheit geschrieben weil wir sozusagen ja aus der Zukunft darauf zurückschauen. Star Wars geht ja auch mit dem Satz ''Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis....'' los. KitDiskussion 18:31, 12. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Danke ich hab es wirklich nicht karpiert :) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 188.193.52.243 (Diskussion) 19:21, 12. Feb. 2011) Temporäres Paradoxon?? Ahsoka wurde doch erst in der Schlacht um Christophsis mit einem Nachschub-Transporter bei Anakin abgeliefert... und die Schlacht wird ja sowohl vom Pilotfilm wie auch von der Serie, Staffel 1 Folge 16 glaub ich, beschrieben. D.h. kanonisch gesehen dürfte doch Ahsoka in der Serie erst seit dieser Folge zu sehen sein, spielt aber schon in Folge 2 mit? Gibts dafür eine sinnvollere Erklärung als da wäre dass die Reihenfolge der Serie nicht chronologisch produziert, benannt und ausgestrahlt wird? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.63.186.211 (Diskussion) 19. Februar 2011, 23:33 Uhr) :Doch, genau das ist es... Chronologisch spielt Folge 2 halt nach Folge 16. Twilight Diskussion 01:11, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Da muss ich was sagen folge 16 is nicht die gleiche schlacht es ist nur ein erneuter angriff die reihenfolge stimmt schon (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 62.68.28.61 (Diskussion) 13:46, 27. Feb. 2011) :::Das Problem an The Clone Wars ist, dass man nie genau sagen kann, wie die chronologische Reihenfolge der einzelnen Folgen ist. KitDiskussion 13:56, 27. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Stopp mal!!! Episode 16 spielt auf jeden fall vor dem Pilotfilm und die Folgen sind bestimmt nicht chronologisch angeordnet!Allein schon weil dieser Comander der sepis (ich weiß gerade nicht wie er heißt(der, der mit Obi-Wan "Verhandelt"))da den Marsch auf die Stadt startet. Zusätzlich haben die Truppen der Republik KEINE Panzer und nur die Kanonen, was darauf schließen lässt das Slick sie ZUVOR zerstört hat. Wollte nur mal meine Meinung dazu sagen. Mfg MeisterMax 12:20, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::::Da hast du Recht. Also noch mal zum abschließen, folgende chronologische Reihenfolge gilt für die Christophsis-Folgen: :::::#Episode 2.16 Katz und Maus :::::#Episode 1.16 Der unsichtbare Feind :::::#Der Film :::::Und dieser Commander ist Whorm Loathsom Bild:--).gif Gruß – Andro A • Disku 12:30, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Zweites Lichtschwert hat jmnd. eine ahnung wann und warum ahsoka ein zweites lichtschwert bekommt? und wann sie ihr otfit geändert hat?mfg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 178.24.70.20 (Diskussion) 17:58, 9. Apr. 2011) :Nunja, irgendwann muss ja jeder mal die Klamotten wechseln - ich denke nicht, dass du jeden Tag in den gleichen Sachen rumläufst, oder? Wenn Informationen nicht da sind, dann liegt das normalerweise daran, dass es dazu keine Quelle gibt. KitDiskussion 18:05, 9. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Das Produktionsteam von The Clone Wars hat in der Mitte der dritten Staffel für die Hauptcharaktere, darunter auch Ahsoka, neue Entwürfe eingeführt. Ahsoka ist nun größer, trägt andere Kleidung und hat eben ein zweites Lichtschwert. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 10:46, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Ich meine in Staffel 3 Folge 10 hat sich das Aussehen geändert.Gruß --Jar´Kai 11:06, 17. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::Korrekt. In Helden auf beiden Seiten sind die neuen Designs erstmals zu sehen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:41, 17. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ich meinte da eher warum sie ein 2 ls erhielt.ich meine man kriegt doch nicht einfach so aus langeweile ein 2 ls oder??? hat das einen gruund der ietwas mit einem jedibrauchtum oder so zu tun hat??mfg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 178.24.70.20 (Diskussion) 20. April 2011, 13:22 Uhr) :Warum wird ihr 2. Schwert eigentlich nicht im Artikel unter Lichtschwert(er) erwähnt? Plo Koon 20:29, 20. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Vielleicht, weil sie einen neuen Kampfstil hat, Darth Bane hat ja auch erst später einen gekrümmten Schwertgriff bekommen. Wir können da immoment nur spekulieren. Und warum es da noch nicht steht, liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass es noch niemand für wichtig hielt. KitDiskussion 20:32, 20. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::na das ist doch kein grund.stellt euch mal vor:ein juengling fragt:liebe Frau tano.koennten sie mir bitte sagen, wieso sie ein zweites ls bekommen haben?da antwortet ihr doch nicht:es ist so:unsere Macher haben fuer unsere dritte Staffeln mich anakin und Obi Wan das Outfit geaendert.obi Wan und anakin haben eine etwas andere Friseur, sehen etwas anders aus, ich bin etwas groesser und habe halt auch ein zweites ls... Da wurste doch glei in Die Jedi klapse gestecht.MfG (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 178.24.70.20 (Diskussion) 17:22, 24. Apr. 2011) ::::Es gibt beim Star Wars-Universum immer zwei Ansichten: Einmal die In-Universe Sicht, so, als wäre man im Star Wars Universum, und die Ansicht aus unser Galaxie. Letztenendes ist Star Wars Fiktion. Deswegen haben wir ja solche Abschnitte namens Hinter den Kulissen, in denen Wichtiges zum Thema aus unserem Universum betrachtet genannt wird. Vielleicht geben die Macher von TCW eines Tages bekannt, warum Ahsoka nun zwei Lichtschwerter hat, aber immoment können wir darüber nur spekulieren. In Wirklichkeit ist es einfach so, dass die Macher etwas neues einbringen wollten. PS: Bitte signier deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ KitDiskussion 17:31, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe auch gemerkt dass das nicht erwähnt wurde, mit dem 2.Lichtschwert. Nur als info: Ihr 2. LS ist ein sogenantes Shoto... Wenn dir das was bringt ;-) ::::::CK 14:17, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Bearbeiten Ich wollte diese Seite bearbeiten doch es war mir nicht möglich es zu tun weil ich irgendwie geblockt wurde von Jedipedia. Als kleine Info: Ich wollte nur eine sehr kleine und doch prägende Angabe verbessern, nähmlich dass sie nicht ZWEI Lichtschwerter als bewafnung besitzt sondern ein normales und ein Shoto (ein kurzlichtschwert) könntet ihr admins drum kümmern oder dass wenigstens berichtigen. Danke schonmal im vorraus, CK 14:18, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ahsoka Tanos Outfit Hi.....ab der 3.Staffel von TCW hat ahsoka doch n neues outfit....an den beinen hat sie doch sone muster .....is das eine hose die sie trägt oder is das ihre haut, weil togruta farbige haut habn..? würde mich über antworten freuen..=) CommanderNerd 11:00, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich denke, dass das eine Hose ist, wel Togruta (so weit ich weiß) nur weiße Muster auf ihrer Haut haben (siehe Ahsokas Gesicht). LUX 11:17, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Entweder sie trägt sone art leggins (sind ja dünn) oda das ist wirklich ihre haut....weil diese muster sind ja hautfarbig (sind bestimmt einschnitte) und wenn das keine leggins sondern eine normale hose ist dann müsste man ja durch die einschnitte die dicke der hose sehn....verstehst?CommanderNerd 15:49, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Ob es eine Leggins oder Hose ist, weiß ich nicht ... ich glaub, dass Teile ihrer Hose "fehlen" und man deswegen dort ihrer Haut sieht ... LUX 16:00, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Pdawan von nicht-Meister? Eine Frage: Sobald man bereit ist einen Padawan anzunehmen, wird man doch automatisch zum Meister (oder muss man Meister sein um nen Padawan annehmen zu dürfen?). Wie kann Anakin dann einen Padawan haben, wenn er sich doch im dritten Teil beschwert, kein Meister zu sein, und trotzdem im Jedi-Rat aufgenommen zu werden? Gruß Tenn Graneet 18:15, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, beim alten Orden war es so das auch Ritter ausbilden konnten. Zum Meister wurde man wenn man einen Padawan erfolgreich ausgebildet hat, oder wenn man sich besonderes Wissen um die Macht erworben hat oder andere herausragende Leistungen erbrachte. - Admiral Iblis 18:32, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::aber er wird eideutig mit meister skywalker angesprochen Tenn Graneet (Diskussion) 17:15, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Also ich nehme doch mal an, dass Anakin, Ahsoka's Meister war oder? Also hat sie ihn doch auch mit Meister angesprochen. Jetzt komme ich noch zum Nicht-Meister. Nachdem ein Padawan seine Prüfung absolviert hatte, wird Dieser zum Ritter erhoben. Als Ritter kann man sich dann einen Schüler zulegen = Padawan. Wenn man ihn fertig ausgebildet hatte konnte man Meister werden. Musste aber nicht. Wie schon oben gesagt, konnte man sich auch mit Wissen um die Macht oder Besondere Leistungen den Titel Meister erwerben. Ich hoffe, dass ich ein paar Fragen beantworten konnte. Gruß -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 14:21, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ahsokas Kleidung Warum trägt Ahsoka in der 3 Staffel plötzlich andere KleidungJw-skyguy (Diskussion) 11:51, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Soweit ich weiß, wollten die Produzenten der Serie Ahsokas Reifeprozess dadurch erkenntlicher machen und zeigen, dass sie nicht mehr ein jugendlicher Padawan ist, sondern durch ihre Erfahrungen in den Klonkriegen eine Entwicklung durchgemacht hat. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:54, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ahsoka Tanos Tod Wie stirbt Ahsoka eigendlich , bis jetzt habe ich nur gerüchte über ihren Tod gehört weiß es jemand tod sicher ??? weltraum anakinWeltraum anakin 19:24, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Mir ist dazu nichts bekannt. Aber durch die Einführung dieses Charakters müssen die Produzenten der Serie diese Frage wohl noch beantworten... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:54, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Wartet mal noch eine Woche in Staffel 5 Folgen 17-20 bekommt Ahsoka echte Probleme sie wird ::nämlich wegen mehrfachen Mordes vor (irgend-) ein Gericht gezogen..... ::Anka Skywalker (Diskussion) 18:33, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Warum ist in der Infobox ein Todesdatum eingetragen, aus welcher Quelle stammt das? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jony TheBlock (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:49, 6. Mär. 2014) ::::Man siehe den Einzelnachweis! RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:58, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::De Fact: AHSOKA TANO Ist nicht TOD!!! Wie man unschwer am neuen STAR WARS REBELS SEASON 2 Trailer sehen kann!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifRoDS3Xstg ::::21 DARTH SINISTER (Diskussion) 16:47, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::Wenn du gelesen hättest, was in Klammern hinter den Todesdaten stehen, müssten wir diese Diskussion nicht führen. Einmal stirbt sie im Mortis-Handlungsbogen (wird aber ziemlich schnell wiederbelebt), zum Anderen in der Vision Yodas. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:44, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::Ich habe soeben SW Rebels S2E21-22 gesehen. Nun frage ich mich ob Ahsoka wirklich im Kampf mit Darth Vader gestorben ist oder nicht? Man sieht nicht eindeutig das sie stirbt. Was ist eure Meinung? Ahsokas Lichtschwerttechnik Ich hab eigentlich eine ganz einfach Frage. Wie heißt die Lichtschwerttechnik von Ahsoka. (Ich meine die, wo man das eine Lichtschwert hinter den Rücken hält) Würde mich über Antworten freuen ;p (Rinzler008 (Diskussion) 20:10, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) :auf ihrer Seite stehen einige Kampftechniken wo sie benutzt.Vielleicht steht dort ja was. Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:09, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Austritt aus dem Jedi-Orden Am Ende von Staffel 5 verlässt Ahsoka den Jedi-Orden nur die Anschuldiungen vom Kanzler zu groß sind will sie kein Jedi mehr sein oder hab ich was falsch verstanden. Anka Skywalker (Diskussion) 16:53, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Nun gut, soweit ich weiß hat sie den Orden verlassen weil sie dem Orden, dem Jedi-Rat und sich selber nicht mehr vertraute.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:31, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) : ah ok. Und was macht ihr Meister jetzt?Anka Skywalker (Diskussion) 19:40, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Das ist nicht bekannt, aber es soll wahrscheinlich noch eine sechste Staffel von TCW geben.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 16:08, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Porträt thumb|leftthumbIch hab da Mal ne Frage: Welches von diesen beiden Bildern ist besser. Das linke zeigt zwar alles von Ahsoka, die ganzen Lekkus und die ganzen Montrals. Aber das gleiche ist in Wookieepedia und beim rechten kommt Ahsokas Art gut rüber; ein freundliches Lächeln. Ich werde das linke Bild wieder durch das rechte austauschen, aber ich hoffe trotzdm auf weitere Meinungen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:31, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Das linke Bild ist eindeutig das qualitätiv bessere. Warum das rechte überhaupt in Betracht gezogen worden ist, ist mir schleierhaft. Und der Umstand, dass es auch in der Wook zu sehen ist, tut ja nun nichts zur Sache. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:25, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Austritt aus der Republik? Soweit ich weiß ist ahsoka doch immer noch Republikanerin, sie ist weder Seperatistin noch sonst was. Deshalb frage ich mich wieso bei der Infobox bei Galaktische Republik ehemals steht. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 09:28, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Stimmt Ich habs mal korrigiert Pie Fighter (Diskussion) 13:40, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel (Dez. 2013) - abgebrochen Kommentar: Ich glaube dieser Artikel kann den Titel "lesenswert" erhalten und bitte daher alle Benutzer konstruktiv über den Artikel zu urteilen und danach abzustimmen. ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 15:35, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Kommentar: Wir sollten diese Wahl zurückstellen, bis das Hauptcharakterprojekt zu Ahsoka beendet ist. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:07, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Kritik von Corran (Diskussion) 16:25, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) *Problem: Nein. Also wenn man sich mal die Beziehungen durchliest, dann merkt man, dass dieser Artikel nicht lesenswert ist. Die Beziehungen sollten also überarbeitet werden. Auch sollten die letzten paar Abschnitte der Biographie einmal kontrolliert werden. (Sowieso könnten die Extraabschnitte weitaus vollständiger sein, aber das ist bekanntlich ja kein Kriterium für LWAs). **Antwort: *Problem: Teilweise fehlen die Einzelnachweise. **Antwort: Kritik von Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:56, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) *Problem:Fünfte Staffel von The Clone Wars ist fast gar nicht vorhanden, und der müsste auch noch überarbeitet werden. **Antwort: Vorgang abgebrochen, da dieser Artikel im Zuge des Hauptcharakterprojekts noch überarbeitet werden soll. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 00:33, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Graue Jedi Warum ist dieser Artikel in der Kategorie Graue Jedi? Ich meine, sie ist ja de facto keine Graue Jedi, sie hat nur den Jedi-Orden verlassen, es gibt jedoch keine Indizien dafür, das sie sich von den Prinzipien der Jedi abgewandt hat, oder? Askarlon (Diskussion) 13:20, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Da hast du allerdings Recht.. Im Wook steht auch nichts davon, also glaube ich, dass dies hier nur eine Vermutung ist. Ich denke auch nicht das Ahsoka sich der Dunklen Seite bedienen würde. Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 13:52, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::OK, hatte schon gedacht, dann sollte vieleicht jemand mal diese kategorie wieder entfernen. ::Askarlon (Diskussion) 14:02, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Erledigt. Danke für deinen Hinweis! Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'''Artikel) 14:04, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Größe Die Größe von Ahsoka (1,70m) ist das die Größe die sie bis Staffel 3 hatte oder die, die sie später hat, weil sie wurde ja umgestaltet und war dann auch größer. Abmwm330 (Diskussion) 21:49, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Wie du hier siehst, ist sie 1,7 Meter groß. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 13:18, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Im Kinofilm war sie mit 14 Jahren 1,61m groß, aber jetzt ist sie mit 16/17 Jahren 1,70m groß. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 18:50, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Update Nun da die letzte Folge von Star Wars Rebels ja schon raus ist muss ja klar sein, dass Ashoka Tano die Klonkriege und die Order 66 überlebt hat und eine aktive Rolle in der Rebellion gegen das Imperium spielt. Jetzt ist die Frage: '''Ist Star Wars Rebels Canon oder nicht? Es ist von Disney produziert und ich hab auch nichts Gegensätzliches gefunden). Wird ihr Auftauchen in SW Rebels in ihren Jedipedia-Eintrag aufgenommen? ---- So viel kann ich aus der letzten Folge Star Wars Rebels berichten: Ashoka Tano kommt am Ende der ertsen Staffel in der letzten Folge (Folge 15: Galaxis in Flammen) in der vorletzten Schlussszene wieder vor. Als Hera ihrer Gruppe mitteilt, dass es Vorschrift war für die einzelnen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe nicht von der Existenz der anderen Rebellen zu wissen, steigt hinter ihr Ashoka Tano die Leiter herunter. Sie wird deutlich erwachsen dargestellt, in etwa so alt die Kanan Jarrus. Sie trägt beide Lichtschwerter an ihrem Gürtel. Zitat: Ashoka Tano: Die Vorschriften haben sich geändert. Hera Syndulla: Fulcrum? Ashoka Tano: Ashoka. Mein Name ist Ashoka Tano. Kanan Jerrus: Warum seit ihr hier? Ashoka Tano : Euretwegen und wegen eures Schülers. Viele in diesem System haben eure Botschaft gehört. Ihr habt ihnen Hoffnung gegeben in dunklen Zeiten. Wir wollten nicht das diese Hoffnung stirbt. Ezra Bridger: Und was passiert jetzt? Ashoka Tano: Ich weis es nicht. Ein Kapitel ist für dich zu Ende gegangen Ezra Briga. Dies ist ein neuer Tag und ein neuer Anfang. Zitat Ende Schlussfolgerungen: Ashoka Tano macht insgesamt einen selbstbewussten Eindruck in dieser Szene. Da sie, wenn sie von den Rebellen spricht immer von "wir" redet, ist wohl klar, dass sie zu den Rebellen gehört. Sie weis von den Vorschriften und ihrer Änderung, dass deutet darauf hin, dass sie nicht die Stellung eines Fußsoldaten einnimmt. Sondern eher für Führungsebene der Rebellen gehört. Da sie, wie sie andeutet, wegen Kanan Jarrus und Ezra Bridger gekommen ist, wird sie sich wohl auch um überlebende Jedi und Machtsensitive kümmern. Azzu89 (Diskussion) 13:16, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) : Grundsätzlich hast du Recht und da Ahsoka in Rebels vorkommt, gehört sie zum Kanon. Ahsoka kommt aber sowohl im Kanon (also Rebels und The Clone Wars) als auch im Legends, wie wir ihn nennen (z.B. Bücher, die laut Disney nicht mehr zum offiziellen Kanon zählen) vor. Wir in der Jedipedia haben (Soweit ich weiß) noch keine Lösung gefunden, wie wir die "Kanon-Ahsoka" von der "Legends-Ahsoka" unterteilen können. Verstehst du, wie ich das meine? Liebe Grüße Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 13:24, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :: Ja wenn Rebels zum Canon gehört steht euch ja nicht im Wege ihrem Artikel die Zeile beizufügen: ::"Ahsoka Tano überlebte auf noch unbekannte Weise die Order 66 und schloss sich der Rebellenallianz an." ::Azzu89 (Diskussion) 15:25, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::: Da hast du natürlich Recht, aber wir wollen zu erst das Problem, wie wir Kanon und Legends sinnvoll von einander trennen, lösen. Daher ist es technisch sinnvoller noch eine bisschen abzuwarten, da wir bald eine Lösung für dieses Problem erhalten. Ich hoffe, du kannst das nachvollziehen und wir werden die fehlenden Informationen so schnell wie möglich nachtragen. Liebe Grüße Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 15:42, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Neuer Artikel Ahsoka Tano lebte nach dem Verlassen des Jedi Ordens eine Weile alleine. Sie setzte ihr Training alleine fort und verfeinerte ihre Lichtschwertkünste. Durch langes Meditieren verbesserte sie sogar ihr Umgang mit der Macht, diese Künste wird sie nun gegen Darth Vader einsetzen müssen. Dieser Text nahm ich aus einer Disney Seite heraus Bnat Kor (Diskussion) 09:15, 14. Nov. 2015 (UTC)